Why do they chase you?
by WyldClaw
Summary: a short animeverse one shot fic taking place right after 'when you wish upon a star shape." how would ash explain team rocket to phanpy? note: in my fics phanphy is a girl.


Finding out about TR by WyldClaw

Plot: How would Ash explain to Phanpy about Team Rocket? If I owned pokemon, then I would be getting cash from every single sale of a pokemon game. But I don't hence why it is called FAN fiction. () have pokemon speech in them. " " Have human speech in them and _italics _indicate thoughts. This animeverse fic is in Ash's POV. To avoid confusion and as the anime never stated Phanpy's gender I have decided to call it a girl . . Remember this fic is set in the animeverse, which means that the event of the two parter never took place, Brock is in this fic, etc. This fic take place-

Jessie: Hey! What about us?

James and Meowth: yeah.

Meowth: ya didn't forget about us again didn't ya?

James: of course she did! She's going to put that Devon person in again?

WC: what are you three idiots doing?

Jessie, James & Meowth: taking control of the story {they run at her, with a net }

WC: pathetic. [slices the net to ribbons} Freeze! {uses Ice beam and freezes them). Now that wasn't 'ice' of you to try to take over my story. { whistles and a raichu and a pikachu come out}: Raiden, hyper beam those morons! Storm; fry their butts with your Thunder attack!

Jessie, Meowth and James: uh-oh

Raiden: RAIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Storm: PIIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUU!

Jessie, Meowth and James: We're blasting off again! {The rockets are blasted out of sight)

WC: now that's over with, where was i?

Raiden and Storm: you were about to say when this fic takes place.

Thanks guys. This fic takes place after the _Wish upon a star shape _episode. Misty, Pikachu and Brock have gone to sleep but Phanpy and Ash are talking. Okay! Ready? On with the fic!

XxX

I yawned loudly . It had been a tiring day, what with trying to get Cleffa- Clefairy, back to the other Clefairies before the PMC and Jessie, Meowth and James got their hand on the pink pokemon.

Pikachu, Misty and Brock had fallen asleep.

_Where's Phanpy? _I thought looking for my ground type and then I saw her. _There she is_. She was on my sleeping bag next to pikachu, looking sad.

"What 's the matter?" I asked.

She sighed and then looked up at me. (I miss my new friend Cleffa )

"I don't blame you- you two became fast friends. actually she evolved so she's now a clefairy "

(clef..fairy) she tried the name out ( Do-do you think clefairy found her friends on the moon)

"I'm sure she has. She probably flew to the ship after she evolved"

(Was it okay that I helped her escape from those people and find her way back?)

_She's got a big heart for such a little girl._ I patted her on the head. "Phanpy, what you did today was really brave. If you didn't help clefairy get back to that ship, there is no telling what would have happened to her."

_Forget Jessie, meowth and james, who know what kinds of torture the PMC would do to them _I thought as an image of those people from the PMC doing horrible tests on the Clefairies went through my mind.

(Did you mean what you said earlier, about me being a hero?)

"Why would I make some thing up like that?" I smiled.

Phanpy lightly nudged me with he trunk. The force of it knocked me onto the ground. I looked him in the eyes as I got up. "You're strong for someone so little. you've got a huge heart, bigger than your actual size." She blushed.

She took a deep breath. (I-I' ve been wondering, what is with those humans and the cat that that follow you around? The ones that tried to steal that big brown pokemon )

_Yipes. How do I explain this ? _I thought hard while running a hand through my black hair. I began the easiest way I could. " Well, when pikachu and I started our journey, he got really injured by a huge flock of Spearows so I had to take him to the nearest pokemon center. While we were there-"

(There were these two idiotic human and a meowth who targeted it to steal the pokemon) said the electric type walked over to us and sat down next to Phanpy. Apparently he had woken up and heard me talking. (I was really hurt at the time but with the help of the center's Pikachus-)

(They have their own Pikachus?)

I nodded. "In case the power goes out or something happens to the generator. We were tired but we were able to beat them."

(I don't know what went through their tiny brains afterwards but after that they started chasing after me) he ended.

(But you're just a regular pikachu. You don't have shiny fur or anything different) Phanpy pointed out.

(Yeah, well, try telling that to them. They evidently think I'm one of a kind. I've had more battles with them than I can remember)

There were a few minutes of silence. (I feel bad now about making them trap you after i hatched) Phanpy told Pikachu.

_Poor girl it wasn't her fault. She didn't know any better- she had just hatched . If anyone should be blamed, it's me. I'm the one who scared her off_

My electric type seemed to know what i was thinking. (It is not your fault.) He told her . (Sometimes we do things that are silly when we're scared, right?) He gave me a look that clearly said 'remember the squirtle squad?' (Someone had a little incident with a flock of Spearows) I chuckled nervously.

Phanpy asked me what he meant. "Um, well, I sort of hit a Spearow on the head with a rock-"

(what's a Spearow) she asked.

" a tiny brown bird pokemon. It's small but easily angered and very territorial . " I shuddered. " trust me from experience you do not want to mess with them"

(I thought he was a stupid human cause a pidgey beat him with a sand attack) Pikachu told the ground type. (Not the smartest thing to do)

"The Spearow got angry and called for the rest of the flock which chased us for quite some time."

(Stupid birds nearly killed me.)

" So I ended up taking misty's bike and then-"

(He tried to get to get in my pokeball so the birds wouldn't hurt me and hurt him instead) the electric type shuddered.

( you don't like pokeballs?) Phanpy asked.

he shook his head. ( nope. Hate them with a passion . never, ever liked being in them. ).

(why not?)

(I have a fear of closed spaces and those things are tiny. It took Professor Oak ages to get me back in one. anyways I couldn't just let them peck him to death . so I shocked them super well despite my numerous cuts and bruises)

(Oh) Phanpy understood now (so that's why you needed to go to the Center.)

we both nodded. "See. Even I make mistakes. I shouldn't have forced you into the pokeball right after you had hatched"

We were silent again. (Did you see the tree bridge?) she asked. (and how I tried to keep that claw from reaching clefairy?)

I chuckled. "Yeah, we did." _She looks proud_

(I came up with that idea all by myself. it was either That or face those two wierd humans or uh, um ...)

" jessie, james and meowth. They are part of an evil group called team rocket."

( you made a good choice.) Pikachu told him

Phanpy yawned . (All th-that running from th-them made me t-t-tired.)

"Want me to put you back in your ball?"

(That's fine with me) she yawned again and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep. I recalled her to the enlarged pokeball and then re-minimized it.

I got into my sleeping bag as pikachu went and curled up next to it. (I'm surprised she doesn't have a headache from making that tree bridge)

"she's a ground type. They're made of tough stuff"

(it was Pretty gutsy of her to stand up against that robot thing of team rocket's)

I rubbed Pikachu behind his ears. "I know. It made me forget that she only hatched a few weeks ago"

He yawned. (she's a quick learner. See you in the morning,)

"Night, pal" I said as I dozed off to sleep myself.

The end.

Author's notes: well how did you like it? Was it too short? Too cute? I'm sorry if I made Ash a little out of character. If you have any requests for future installments let me know in a review. Thanks!


End file.
